Lightning's Thoughts XIII2
by RebbieChan
Summary: Continuation of "Lightning's Thoughts" for events in XIII-2. A collection of oneshots based on Lightning's thoughts during the events of the game. Can be read separately from it's prequel fiction.
1. Vahalla

**Lightning's Thoughts XIII-2:**

**Vahalla:**

Through her endless battle against Ciaus, Lightning had gotten used to the dead landscape of Vahalla. When she first arrived on it's shores, it was a strange and foreign land. Now, it was hard to remember what came before Vahalla, or if there was anything after.

Was it strange to say that she enjoyed the view? When she barely saw it between each swipe of her blade? Nevertheless, she found it beautiful.

Lighting found the architecture fascinating. The peace and quiet felt romantically somber.

If only she could pause, just for a moment, to explore it's wonders. Instead, she slammed into buildings, destroyed the structures, and trampled Vahalla's landscape.

"It's a shame," Lightning spoke loud enough for Ciaus could hear her as she pulled herself from another newly made pile of rubble, "that all of this goes to waste."

She knew that he would understand what she meant. After trading blows with Cias endlessly, she had gathered the type of person he was.

Ciaus chuckled, "a shame indeed." He rose from the dust and debris, brushing it off. "We share similar aesthetics, we are matched in battle and taste."

Judging from his look, Ciaus considered his ideas of beauty as the highest caliber. A compliment, she had a good sense of style, what a surprise. Lightning raised her weapon, charging into the fray once again. _Tell that to my sister!_

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to the continuation! Most of the stories for this one will be shorter than that of the first, sorry Light just doesn't appear all that much in the game so that makes it a bit more difficult than before. Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks to any newcomers just starting now.


	2. Historia Crux

**Lightning's Thoughts XIII-2:**

**Historia Crux**

Never had Lightning felt so dizzy in her life. Floating in that twisting, turning space, endlessly, it drove her mad. Where was she going? Where was she from? Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she feared she had died.

All that she had said to Serah, all the joy of those last moments fell from her.

She tried to fight it. If only she was a little stronger, if only she were still a l'cie then maybe she could pull herself out of it and back to her friends. Soft golden light blurred her vision. Sounds like clockworks filled her ears, each tick sending her into a deeper sleep.

It stole her mobility, her will to fight. Her head fell back as it took her.

Her history washed over her lives waves of an ocean. Serah's smiling face, Hope earnestly following in her footsteps, the chaos of the purge, the sadness of her mother's grave. The memories washed over and slipped away, leaving her on long forgotten shores.

Never had she felt so alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	3. Etros Warrior

**Lightning's Thoughts XIII-2:**

**Etros warrior**

Lightning's heart stopped at the sight. Etros throne stood before her, somber and beautiful. She wasn't sure how she had arrived there, her feet simply moved as if knowing just where to go. She breathed heavily, as if she were in a deep sleep.

Was it awe? Was it fear? Humility? She took on shuddering step forward. Her heart beat faster. She couldn't name the pressure that she felt pulling down on her. Lightning took another step. Another. She was almost there.

But where would she be? It felt…monumentus. This was far bigger than herself. She felt it in her bones and in the air. With her steps, what was she to become?

Lightning came to the edge. Her hand shook as she reached out towards the holy throne and dipped her head.

Suddenly images hit her vision. Everything, all that ever was, all that ever was to be filled her mind. It jarred her, taking her mind and throwing it into such turmoil, yet only for a moment.

Then, it became clear. Everything, all and nothing. Tears fell from her cheeks as she rose to race the empty throne. She knew what she must do and it terrified her. Why her? Her, of all people? She watched the absent Goddess, silently praying for any other outcome.

Lightning couldn't do it. She couldn't.

Yet, before her, Etros was dying, calling on her and her alone for help.

_Right._

In a flash of light, she felt herself being transformed. Not just in body, but in might. Lightning felt power coursing through her. Power, and the knowledge of how to use it.

The armor did not feel heavy. She wore it proudly.

No, she could not save Etros, but she was going to try.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
